


Only Me (Leviathan x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Jealous sex, NSFW, Public teasing, Tail Kink, slight degradation, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: You aren't paying enough attention to him and what better way to get it than teasing you with his tail
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Only Me (Leviathan x F!Reader)

The whole day you've been messing around with Mammon. Mammon! Out of all people you had to go off with him! To say he was jealous was an understatement. But he knew just how to make you pay. You were not going to get him all riled up and not get riled up yourself. 

So right now, as you both on so intently listened to Diavolo's concerns about the students here at RAD, Levi let his tail slither under the table. His head was resting upon his hand, turned away from you and looking bored at the Demon Lord. You could feel his tail curl around your calf, and then slither up between your legs. 

Your face flushed, immediately snapping toward him, but he wasnt even looking at you. You shook it off, moving your leg to cross it over the other, but it was too late. The tip of his tail was already under your RAD skirt, rubbing over your panties. You gasped out, quickly covering it with a cough. Diavolo stopped to look at you, "(Y/N)? Is something the matter?" Your eyes snapped up to meet his, quickly shaking your head, "no…! Sorry! I just choked on… spit." Diavolo looked at you and Mammon turned as well, "on spit? Humans are so dumb." You shrugged "it be like that sometimes." They stared at you for a while longer before turning back around and continuing. 

Your head turned back toward Levi's, who was still turned away but smirking now. You scoffed, successfully covering your next moan at the feeling of his tail rubbing over your clit. Your panties were soaked now, and you desperately tried to rub your legs together for some more friction but his tail prevented you from doing it. The tip found the edge of your panties and slid beneath them, feeling the sickness of your cunt. You bit your lip at the sensation and turned back toward Diavolo to try and distract yourself. 

He was teasing your entrance now, slowly entering you before pulling away all together because the meeting was dismissed. You watched him stand up, letting out a shaky breath you didnt know you were holding. His tail was gone again, as if it was never there to begin with and you just imagined all of it. But you didnt have time to contemplate on whether or not this was a dream because Leviathan grabbed your hand harshly and dragged you home. 

The next thing you knew you were pushed up against his bedroom door, the blue light of the room illuminating his features. He was angry, you could tell by the way his nails dug into your wrist, which were pinned above your head, "L-levi…?" His tail popped up again, the tip shoving itself into your mouth. "Shut up! You dont get to speak right now. What were you doing with Mammon, huh!?" His voice echoed angrily off the walls, his tail slowly retrieving and wrapping around your neck instead, squeezing tightly. You gasped in surprise, "hah.. W-what..?" Levi growled at your words, "dont play clueless, (Y/N)! You're probably enjoying it too…" he mumbled, pressing his body into yours. Was he jealous? You cant help but get turned on at the thought, your panties becoming even more soaked. "I… argh… Didn't do anything… with him…!" You really didn't. His hips rubbed into yours now, making his erections evident; he was just as turned on as you were beginning to be. "Dont lie! Youre probably thinking about fucking him, huh!? Well…" his tail loosened from around your neck, sliding down to swirl over youe clothes breasts, "I guess I have to fix that." His voice was low, threatening. 

You gasped out in shock, pushing your hips back against his. His hands moved underneath your RAD uniform, quick to discard it somewhere, not caring that it's ruined. Your plump breasts sprung free and Levi licked his lips subconsciously, leaning in to take a nipple into his mouth. You moaned softly, trying to wiggle your hands free to run them over his horns, but he wouldn't let you. instead hes quick to push you to the ground. 

You landed on your hands and knees, barely so, turning your head to catch him undo his pants. "I can smell your arousal, (Y/N). Youre dripping wet underneath that skirt. But are you dripping for me?" He growled at the thought of it being someone else and he's quick to push your skirt up, ripping your panties. "So wet…" he mumbled, using his tail to run between your folds again, getting it slick with your juices. You didn't know what had gotten into him, but you moaned in agreement, pushing your hips against his tail. 

He chuckled behind you, finally ridding himself of his lower clothes and letting his two cocks spring free. They were hard, covered in slick precum and he's quick to grab both of them in his hand, pumping them. You watched him, licking your lips at the sight. His tail slowly slithered up to your ass cheeks, teasing your back entrance. "I will fuck you in all ways, (Y/N). You belong to me." It was another growl, his tail slowly entering your back entrance and you gasped out in shock and excitement. "L-levi…!" He groaned at the call of his name, pulling his tail back to run between your folds once more, his tip teasing your clit. "Thats it. It'll be my name you'll call." 

He moved behind you, still holding his cocks. His tail moved to wrap around your waist tightly, keeping you in place as he aligned himself with your entrances. You could feel both tips and how slick they were for you, easily pushing into your holes and causing a loud moan erupt from your chest. 

Levi pushed deep, his hands gripping your ass as he let out a moan of his own. "F-fuck…" you felt so full, feeling him start to thrust. "Youre so tight around me… hah…" his hips spanned forward, filling you up with his dicks again. "Y-yes...i-i...mhn…!" Your words were muffled as his tail entered youe mouth, the taste of your own juices mixing on your tongue. 

"Shut up...hah… Youre such a little slut. Taking my cocks so well… mammon could never." Oh god he was right, no one could ever. You moaned against his tail, sending vibrations around his tail as he slammed his hips into yours, relishing in the tightness and wetness of your holes. "No one.. Hah...can take you like this. No one can… ngh…. Fill you up … hah like this." His thrusts were merciless; hard and fast into your holes while his tail stuffed your mouth. You were clenching around him, trying to tell him about your upcoming orgasm. 

His thrusts became erratic, shaking your body, before slamming into you and releasing insane. Your own orgasm came with his, your cunt clenching around him as you moaned around his tail, tears forming in the corner of your eyes from the pleasure. His tail pulled out of your mouth to hear your moans, "l-levi…!!!" You moaned out, feeling his cocks still pulsate inside of you. "I'm hah… ugh… you feel so good… so slick… Taking arg… all of me…" he breathed out, slowly thrusting again, "you're not done… I wont stop until you cant think of anyone else. "


End file.
